


Peridot becomes the kissied

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/F, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Peridot wants so bad to be kizdled, so the Lorax decides she'd does something.





	Peridot becomes the kissied

Peridot was a doing about her gay when Lapis came out to here.

 

“Peridot, uwu, I wanta kissying you,” she say.

 

“Lapis,” Pedro respond. “Ogay”

 

The to join hands than jon lips. Peridog reluzed then she very gay, so she tell Lips Lasagna.

 

“Laryngitis,” she mustard, “Me have the big lesbean.”

 

Lapis is gasps, “Predorito! Am gay too!”

 

“That is fantastical!”

 

“b-but we can't not be the together, b-baka! Because me no have lesbins for you!”

 

Perdomo cries upon hear this word.

 

Lipstick leans down to where poodles tears on floor.

 

“I lie, I'm lobe you, Pierogi.”

 

And they happily lived.


End file.
